onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
The Hero Dies in This One
"The Hero Dies In This One" is the thirteenth episode of the second season of One Tree Hill and the 35th produced episode of the series. It was broadcasted on February 8, 2005. When Michelle Branch & Jessica Harp from the band "The Wreckers" perform at TRIC, Haley realizes her passion is to pursue her music career. Meanwhile, Lucas decides to move in with Dan, straining his relationships with both Karen and Nathan. Brooke runs for student council president, but quickly realizes she is taking on more than she bargained for. Peyton and Jake's friendship grows stronger. Synopsis To launch her quest to become school president, Brooke is making a bunch of posters with photos making her look like the perfect student including one of her reading Latin books, even though she reads it upside down and needs to be corrected by the photographer, Felix. Deciding on a slogan, Brooke picks one that even the 'stoners' will be able to remember due to the simplicity, 'Brooke Davis for President.' Lucas tells Dan to leave Keith alone as he is getting married, shocked at the news, Dan offers Lucas an ultimatum, he will keep Jules real life a secret, if he can prove himself to be a good father and Lucas moves in with him. Taylor is in Haley and Nathan's apartment and completely taking over their space. As she leaves the laptop on and goes out, Nathan goes to shut it down, discovering a load of emails sent to Chris by Haley. Brooke tells Lucas and Mouth that she is running for President so they better vote for her as they arrive at highschool. Nathan rushes past them straight to see Haley. As he rushes past, the three remaining class mates are overjoyed to see Peyton returning to school with Jake who is now back for good. As Brooke whisks Jake away to vote for her, Peyton thanks Lucas for getting Jake to come and see her and proving what a good friend he can be. Leaving Jake alone for a while, Peyton catches up with Haley and asks if she kissed Chris, considering Jake saw them at the train station, Haley admits to it but regrets it and assures Peyton it was meaningless, but Peyton believes that every kiss means something. Later that day, Jake goes to see Whitey and asks him to speak to Principal Turner to let him back in the school, which Whitey agrees to as Nathan finally catches Haley. He asks her if she has been emailing Chris and hands her all the emails she has sent to him. Haley confesses to sending one email, but swears she did not send anymore and that it must have been Taylor. More aware of the situation between Haley and Chris, Nathan asks if she kissed him and Haley lies saying she didn't and that must be another one of Taylor's lies. Brooke arrives at the government sign up to be student president. As she sits down, a girl called Erica Marsh, who has been president for the last three years, bigs herself up as the best applicant for president, Brooke retaliates returning her bitchiness and pretending to forget her name. Lucas returns home from school to give Karen the results of his HCM test, as he hands Karen the papers, she finds out he does not have the disease. Celebrating, Karen's mood is slowly changed when Lucas tells her that he wants to move in with Dan, which Karen refuses, furious at her son's choice. Keith arrives at work late, where Dan is waiting at the door. He begins to yell at him for being so late and as he leads him into his office, Keith finds out it is actually an engagement party for him and Dan was only pretending. As they celebrate, Karen goes round to see Dan, she begins yelling at him for making Lucas move in with him, as Dan leads her to the party, she is shocked to find out Keith is engaged, working towards Dan's plans. Haley goes to see Peyton again and tells her that Nathan knows about the kiss, and says that she lied about it, denying the kiss, which Peyton doesn't understand. Haley explains that Nathan would only feel worse if she told him about them being connected through music in a way that he doesn't understand. Haley promises that the relationship is music based only and nothing more, and Peyton is forced to believe her. After his engagement party, and day of work, Keith goes to see Karen to apologize for the way she found out about the upcoming marriage, but he found the love of his life. He says by loving Karen for so long, his heart was prepared never to let Jules go. Asking about the date, Keith lets Karen know it will be soon as well as Lucas is going to be best man. As they begin to talk about her son, Karen tells a shocked Keith that Lucas is moving in with Dan. The next day at school, Brooke quizzes Peyton about Jake who tells her that they are just seeing what happens when it happens between them. Brooke continues to hang up voting posters as she finds that her others have been vandalized with her low grade score. Shocked, she demands to know who done this as Erica Marsh appears on the school TV screens. She tells the school that Brooke fixed the homecoming queen election, when she actually just knocked the box over, and also frames her for stuffing her bra, which Brooke is even more disgusted about. Karen tells Andy about Lucas moving in with his father and that Keith is trying to talk him out of it. After school, Felix tries to get Brooke to fight back against Erica, but Lucas tells her not to lie, just be herself. As others talk in the cafe, Peyton runs up to Brooke and Lucas and tells them it is official, that Michelle Branch and Jessica Harp (The Wreckers) are performing at Tric, delighted, Brooke sees this as a way to launch her campaign party. Nathan storms home to see Taylor and accuses her of sending the emails, she admits to sending them, but she promises that she did not lie about the kiss she told Nathan about. Furious, and positive she is lying, Nathan kicks her out as he has had enough of her dramatics. .]] The following day at highschool, Brooke is now hanging up different posters, posters of honesty. She uses her qualities as a way for people to like her. Nathan sees Lucas and asks about the move into Dan's. As Lucas confirms the rumors, Nathan is furious with him and walks off after arguing with his brother. Brooke catches up with Lucas and asks for help to write a speech as she doesn't really know what to write where as he will. As they meet up after school, Lucas gets Brooke to explain who she is and they can write it down, he gives her a speech to write about courage as Felix comes in to take Brooke to Tric as well as giving her some campaign buttons to use. As Taylor is leaving, Haley gives her some money to get by, but Taylor makes it certain that the money won't make her feel less guilty about Chris and her. At Tric, Haley asks Peyton to be introduced to The Wreckers as she is a big fan of theirs. Peyton agrees, as she goes to see the wreckers she finds out who their opening artist is, Chris Keller. Furious with his return, Peyton argues with Chris about the way he is treating everyone and tells Chris that Haley is over him so there was no point in him returning. She then goes on stage to introduce Chris to the audience of boos. As Chris gets onstage, he dedicates his first song to Haley and forces Nathan to walk off annoyed at the chemistry between the two musicians. Taylor joins Haley and sees Chris and describes him as 'hot' much to Haley's dislike. As Chris comes offstage, he finds Nathan waiting for him, Chris tells him that no matter how much he denies it, he knows Haley likes him and that Nathan can't deal with the idea of losing her. Nathan gets more mad as Chris continues his twisted speech about how Haley loving Nathan is not enough for her. Continuing the night, Peyton welcomes The Wreckers to the stage, and just before they perform they are handed a read out note and they say 'vote for Brooke.' At the bar of the club, Karen admits to Keith that she is jealous of Jules as she is taking him away from her. Keith promises her that he is still going to be there for her, always. While The Wreckers perform, Haley goes to see Chris, he tells her that after performing his duet, the wreckers want her on tour with them. He asks her to go away with him as Haley is brought back with shock at the idea of a signed band wanting her on their tour. Arriving back home, Haley tells Nathan about the tour and tells him that she is sick of being the dependable one and after she done something for herself, like getting married, it worked out really well and she wants to do it. She promises that it won't be the end of them if she goes on the tour and that it is nothing to do with Chris. Nathan responds by asking why he isn't invited along then. Eventually, Haley is forced to admit to kissing Chris and Nathan warns her that if she does go, then they are through and walks out annoyed at Haley and her actions. Lucas packs his bags to go to live with Dan as Karen walks in and demands him to stop packing. She knows her son and she knows that Dan must have something against him to make him leave and promises to fight with him together if he doesn't go, but Lucas refuses and leaves her alone in his room. Brooke revises her speech for the election as Mouth comes over and admits that it was him that smashed her windshield as was angry about her making up with Felix. Brooke is shocked and tells him she doesn't think they can be friends, Mouth agrees. As he leaves Brooke continues her speech. Haley cries as Taylor comforts her and Nathan ends up at the table they had their first tutoring session where he gave Haley the bracelet. Changing his mind, he runs back to the apartment. As Nathan gets home, he shouts for Haley, but Taylor tells him she has left, before leaving herself. Haley arrives at the bus and gets on for her tour with Chris who is more than happy to see her arrival. Lucas unpacks his stuff as Dan walks in, he thanks Dan for paying for his medication as he unpacks a load of tablets. Dan says it is okay and okay that he is keeping a secret but how did he get his mom to believe him. Lucas tells him he uses Keith's 'clear' letter and she was convinced. As Nathan sits alone upset, and Karen cries in her own house, Nathan loses his temper and throws Haley's keyboard at the wedding wall they had made for them. Memorable Quotes :"I think the latin book's upside down" :"Like I could read it if it was the right way up" ::- Felix Tagarro and Brooke Davis :"Well game on Vivica" :"Erica" :"Whatever" ::- Brooke Davis and Erica Marsh :"Nathan would feel worse if he knew the truth" :"What is the truth?" :"That Chris and I are connected through music, he understands that part of me, in a way Nathan doesn't" ::- Haley James Scott and Peyton Sawyer :"I'm glad I loved you all those years, and even if it didn't work out, my heart knew what it wanted. So I was ready when Jules came along" ::- Keith Scott to Karen Roe :"In our great democracy, anyone can run for president. But you deserve a leader you can trust. I have evidence that Brooke Davis stuffed the ballot box to win homecoming queen and that might not be all she stuffs...This election, choose honesty" ::- Erica Marsh on Brooke Davis :"Ok, it's official, Michelle Branch and Jessica Harp are playing at Tric tomorrow" :"No way!" :"Yeah" :"That's awesome, that will be perfect for my campaign launch party" :"Yeah! Wait...what?" ::- Peyton Sawyer to Brooke Davis :"I am who I am, no excuses, but I'd like other people to know there's a lot more to me than just some party girl" ::- Brooke Davis :"Hey you guys, thanks for coming out tonight to check out the wreckers, we have a lot of great music coming you way...and we also have Chris Keller" ::- Peyton Sawyer :"Haley sees what you really are, a pathetic poser, just wanted to let you know" :"You're wrong, you're just trying to silence that voice inside your head. Yeah you know the one, it's growing louder everyday. It's saying we're drifting apart, I'm losing her" :"Actually, it's saying shut this guy up once and for all" ::- Nathan Scott and Chris Keller :"This is about opportunity, I have my entire life, been the reliable one, and the dependable one, and I've always done precisely what's expected of me" :"Till we got married?" :"Exactly, and then I finally did something for me, something that I wanted, and the world didn't end, and I have that chance again...This isn't the end for us, this is my shot to find out if I am good enough to have a life in music" ::- Haley James Scott to Nathan Scott :"If you wanna go, go. But if you do, we're done" ::- Nathan Scott to Haley James Scott Voice-over :"I thought I knew you, but I guess its easier to see what we want, then to look for the truth. You think you know me, but you don’t and that means you don’t know what I can do. You see me as someone who’s popular, and has all the answers, that’s not true. I may not always know what I’m doing, but I’ll try to make things better, and when I make a mistake, because face it, we all do, I promise I’ll ask for your help. I can’t do this alone, but if you’ll take a chance on me we can do great things together. I promise, if you believe in me, we’ll find the courage to reach for your every dream. John F. Kennedy said the courage of life is the magnificent mixture of triumph and tragedy. A man does what he must in spite of personal consequences, in spite of obstacles, and dangers, and pressures, and that is the basis of all morality." :: Brooke Davis Campaign Speech Music * "Trapped In" - Division of Laura Lee * "Want You To Come Over" - Jim McGorman * "Alright" - Pilate * "Lost My Way" - Face * "When It Comes" - Tyler Hilton * "The Good Kind" - The Wreckers * "She Has No Time" - Keane This episode's title originated from the song The Hero Dies In This One, originally sung by The Ataris. Trivia *Deb and Anna do not appear in this episode. Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Whitey Durham Category:Episodes featuring Keith Scott Category:Episodes featuring Karen Roe Category:Episodes featuring Felix Tagarro Category:Episodes featuring Chris Keller Category:Episodes featuring Andy Hargrove Category:Episodes featuring Taylor James Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Erica Marsh Category:Episodes featuring Jake Jagielski Category:Episodes featuring Junk Moretti Category:Episodes featuring Jenny Jagielski